With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile telephones, mp3 players and electronic notebooks are now in widespread use. These electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy the convenience of high technology services, anytime and anywhere. In addition, many manufacturers at present make multifunctional portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones incorporating cameras, thus creating even greater demand for even more flexible technologies.
Besides the functions, the appearances of the portable electronic devices are also important. A notebook with a pretty shape and an eye-catching color is more attractive to consumers than the traditional black/grey box-shaped design. At present, people can swap frames and thus change colors to fit their fancies. However, the colors of the frames generally cannot change themselves and consumers must change colors of the portable electronic devices, if they want, by changing the frames thereof. This is too awkward for most consumers and is also rather expensive.
People are now also beginning to focus more on healthy and hygienic products, so there is increasing demand for portable electronic devices that have deodorizing, antibacterial, self-cleaning functions, etc.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an improved portable electronic device with a multifunctional coating.